I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am
by PotterAddict1210
Summary: Oneshot. Harry/Blaise. Unfortunately,or maybe not, for Blaise Zabini, Harry and Luna, in an attempt to apparate back to Grimmauld Place, forgot the first unsaid rule of apparating.


**Disclaimer: You should have read enough fanfiction by now to know that none of us own Harry Potter no matter how much some of us may want to. **

**A/N: Yes, Harry and Luna are drunk, but I hate it when the author tries to write drunken slurs and it gets to where you can't understand it so in my fic, just pretend you can hear the slurs. **

"Luuuuuuuna! How in the hell did we end up here?" Harry asked grabbing hold of the blonde to steady himself. After defeating Voldemort at the end of fifth year, Harry had been trying to regain some of his lost childhood. He was currently living with his godfather, Sirius, who had been freed when they caught Pettigrew in his animagus form after the battle at the Department of Mysteries where Sirius had almost fallen through the veil.

"We apparated Harry. How else would we go from one place to another instantly?" Luna asked.

"I thought you were sober enough to apparate us back to Grimmauld Place," Harry said trying to keep the world from spinning.

"No, you asked if I was and then without waiting for an answer you latched onto my arm and ordered me to take you," Luna replied trying to figure out where they were.

Harry looked at the blonde trying to remember doing that. He remembered Hermione and Luna persuading him to take go out for his birthday. He was officially an adult in the wizarding world and they thought he could use a night out to celebrate in style. He was shaken out of his thoughts as a light appeared in the distance and slowly got closer. His mind finally registered it was a wizard holding out a lit wand when he heard a voice calling out.

"Who's out there? The wards registered someone out on the edge of the property. Show yourself!" yelled a male voice.

Luna giggled, "We're not enemies! Harry forgot the first unsaid rule of apparition!"

"I did not forget it! My mind decided to go on strike and not let me form coherent thoughts at the time!" Harry exclaimed. Harry looked around then looked at himself. "Wasn't I wearing a shirt when we went out tonight?"

"You did a striptease to get more drinks," Luna replied dreamily.

"Luna? Harry? How did you get here?" Blaise Zabini asked just arriving where the two were standing. Blaise had been enjoying a nice evening at home when he noticed the wards indicating someone was very near to his home.

Luna giggled again, "Hermione and me decided to get Harry plastered for his birthday."

Harry groaned, "Do you have to be a giggly drunk?"

Blaise just pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stop the incoming headache, "Why did you two have to apparate _here_?"

Harry's eyes lit up, "Bini! When did you get here?" Harry lowered his voice to a whisper, "You might want to be careful, I think we seen someone heading this way just a little bit ago with a wand lit up."

Luna giggled again and latched on to Blaise's arm. Harry grinned and grabbed a hold of Blaise's other arm.

"Aren't you going to take us in before the other man gets here?" Luna asked.

Blaise let out a small groan and decided to bring them in to his home and let them sleep until they were more sober to apparate correctly. He allowed the wards to allow them entry. Harry let go of Blaise's arm and hopped on to one of the brick walls that lined the stairs leading to the front door.

"Harry get down from there. We need to get you into bed," Blaise said wondering what he had done to deserve this.

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Are you and Luna trying to take advantage of me, Bini?"

Blaise groaned once again as he sat Luna down on the steps so that he could help Harry get down without hurting himself. As Blaise took a step towards him, Harry lost his balanced and fell off backwards into the bushes that lined the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME BINI! THE HOUSE IS FALLING ON ME!" Harry yelled drunkenly.

Blaise let out a small bit of laughter as he 'saved Harry from the house'. Once inside he was able to get Harry and Luna into a guest room. Luna fell asleep instantly leaving Blaise to tend to Harry.

As Blaise finally got Harry settled on to the bed, Harry wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Blaise finally pried Harry off of him and he turned to leave.

"Bini, won't you stay with me?" Harry tried to ask enticingly. He was completely pissed so it didn't come out like he wanted.

"Harry, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about right now," Blaise said.

"Bini, Bini, Bini," Harry said wagging a finger at Blaise, "I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

Blaise laughed out right and shook his head. Ever since Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, Harry had come out as gay and had been on the search for the one guy for him. So far his search had come up empty handed. He even went out with a few Slytherins after they had all put the past behind them. Blaise had to admit he had a small crush on Harry, and that kiss, even though given in a drunken state, was amazing. He knew better though to take advantage of a drunken Harry.

Harry eyed Blaise hungrily. He also had a crush on Blaise and had wanted to get closer to the boy. Who knew a drunken apparation was the way to go?

Blaise studied the look Harry was given him, "I'll make you a deal. If you remember any of this tomorrow, I'll go out on a date with you. We'll see where it goes from there."

Harry gave a crooked grin, "of course, my dear Bini. May your every wish be my command."

Blaise gave Harry a sincere smile, put out the lights and left Harry to sleep off the alcohol.

The next morning Harry awoke and tried to remember what in the world happened to him last night. He had a killer headache and hoped their host would have a potion to help him. Finding the bathroom, Harry found an extra set of clothes set out for him so he showered and changed and did a breath-freshening charm. A house elf popped in and offered to show Harry to the kitchen. Harry entered the kitchen to find Luna and Blaise having a light breakfast.

"Morning Harry," Luna said.

"Rough night?" Blaise smirked, but soon his face changed into a worried expression. "Do you need a headache potion?"

Harry winced as he tried to nod his head, "Yes, I feel like a house fell on me."

Blaise tried to hide his laughter as he called an elf to bring Harry the potion.

"Sit down! Have breakfast! Blaise was just telling me about what you did when we arrived last night," Luna said dreamily.

Harry was handed a vial of headache potion and downed it before having a couple pieces of toast. Soon it was time for Harry and Luna to leave. Blaise walked them out to the apparation point.

"Are you sure that you both can make it to the right destination this time?" Blaise asked.

Luna laughed and Harry gave him a wink. Blaise was caught off guard when Harry wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Friday night I'll be back for our date," Harry said grinning widely.

Blaise spluttered, "How could you possibly remember that? You were completely pissed!"

"Bini, Bini, Bini. What was it I said to you last night?" Harry asked cheekily.

Blaise racked his mind then he remembered, "you said, _'I'm not as think as you drunk I am.'_. "

Harry frowned, "Maybe I was drunker than I thought. I could have sworn that came out right."

Blaise just laughed as Harry kissed him again and stepped back so he could apparate with Luna. He winked once more at a stunned Blaise.

"Don't forget Friday night," Harry said as Luna grabbed his arm and they apparated away.

* * *

**Side note: Just to let you know, the part about Harry falling off a brick wall lining the stairs and falling off thinking the house was falling on him is from first hand experience... :-)**


End file.
